Elrios Games
by AishaElementalMaster
Summary: It all started with a single Truth or Dare game. Then what happens? Read to find out! Review dare ideas, starting from chapter 6!
1. Chapter 1

Classes & ages

Aisha:Elemental Master(18)  
Rena:Grand Archer(Unknown)  
Eve:Battle Seraph(Unknown)  
Chung:Iron Padlin Me(Aisha47):Elemental Master(13)  
HanaEve:Code Electra-Battle Seraph(16)  
Day One

Hana :Today,we will do TRUTH OR DARE!

Me:My turn!*spins wheel*Chung!Truth or dare!

Chung:Truth,I guess...

Me:ARE YOU A BOY OR A GIRL?!

Chung:*Blasts house open and runs away*

Aisha:Oh wow

Rena:You scared him!

Hana:Aisha47...

Me:WHAT?Anyway,your turn Aisha!  
Aisha:*spins wheel*Eve!Tru-  
Eve:Dare Aisha:Giga Stream Aisha47's house down!  
Eve:*Giga Streams my house down**spins wheel*Aisha47!  
Me:Truth Eve:Your favorite character is?  
Me:Aisha,Elemental Master Aisha:Yay!  
Me:*spins wheel*Aisha!  
Aisha:Dare!  
Me:Fix my house!  
Aisha:Kay*Fixes the house*  
Rena:Bedtime,everyone!  
Everyone except Rena,Eve and Chung:Aww...  
Me:See you tommorow!


	2. Traveling to Elrios

**Me: ELRIOS GAMING!**

**Hana: Aisha….**

**Me: CALL ME AISHA47 OR EM47, HANA!**

**Elsword: *jumps out of the computer*YAHOO!**

**Rest of Elgang: *follows***

**Me: *sigh* Again? You appeared in Hana's story last time…Hana, close the computer!**

**Hanna: Sure. * does so***

**Aisha: *phones DW*Hey, Dimension! Would you pop in when we finish reading and open the portal again?**

**DW:*appears* sure! *sits down and calls to unknown person* Come on!**

**EM: Hi.**

**VP: Hai!**

**Me: Oh. Just lemme start.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I was using notepad last chapter. So I want to do dis chapter like it is my first chapter.**

Classes and ages

Me (EM47): Elemental Master, ignore Hanna's story 'cos that was days ago. (18-Not really.)

HanaEve (Or, Hana): Code Electra-She cannot upgrade as the time has not come.(unknown)

Haraeve:Code Exotic-SHE IS STILL FING LVL33 SO…(unknown)

Harueve: Code Empress (unknown)

Aisha: Void Princess (I, EM47/Aisha47,is the …)(18)

Rena: Grand Archer (Light paths .Light paths .Light paths.)(?)

Chung: Iron "Princess"(16)

Please do not confuse me with Aisha.

**My Point of view(Pov)**

**Part 1**

I woke at the sound of….screaming."NOOO!" Hara could be heard shrieking. "BUT OTHERWISE WE'D BE REALLY BORED!"That was Haru.I leaped out of bed and dressed using magic(Dressing,not getting out of bed.-_-)"What're you talking about?"I asked. "What are YOU doing?" Hanna shot back. "I actually was just leaping of the stairs."I replied."NOW TELL ME!"Hanna,Haru and hara looked at each , Hanna told me: "Haru said we should leap into the world of Elrios by sneaking up behind the Elgirls and Chung as they return.""Cool!"I said. "Why CAN'T we?"Without a second word, I dragged Hana and Hara to the portal. Actually, The Prized Computer-Not. Just a computer. We went in as soon as Chung went in the portal. "Jump now!" I grinned. Haru jumped in before I finished speaking. Taking a big breath, I hopped in. The purple portal swirled around me, before everything went black.

**Part 2**

We walked through the forest. No, stalking. Actually, spying. I stifled a giggle when Elsword punched Aisha and she threw Ankgor at him. Wow. _NOOOOO. I forgot to change. Oh yeah. Magic._Quickly I changed into the EM promo cloak and…stuff. They're supposed to be secret… "Remind me," Said Haru, breaking the unexpected silence, "Why are we being quiet?" Hanna muttered something and quickly re-wired her. I facebooked. Ouch.

**Okay, LET'S SKIP THE SPY PART!**

Why. Did. You. Go. Out. To. Say. Hello. Haru? "Why," Said Aisha darkly, " are you spying on us?" " How did you-" Haru began. "She's a mage too." I interupted calmly. Then I randomly teleported us to The Ancient Phoru, Normal - with only lunch to protect us. " What." Hana stared at me. I shrugged.

**EXPECT 3 MONTHS FOR THIS TO UPDATE. YES. 3 MONTHS. I AM NOT A GOOD the way, I hate having to look at all the reviews, so… DON'T review, please. Unless you are Hana, Haru or hara. Or me, of course.**

**Me: Thxs! SPECIAL un-thanks to Hanna- Not. But I ruined my 1****st**** !**


	3. LET'S KILL ANCIENT PHORU WITH LUNCH!

**Me: Let's fight Ancient Phoru! With.. Lunch!**

**Aisha: Where-**

**Me: Err…I… You…kind of dropped it at home. My home.**

**Eve: Beep. Beep.**

**Wow!2 chapters in one day!**

**Hana's pov**

Why. Did. Aisha47. Fing. Do that. "This is SO funny!" Haru derped out again. I will NOT rewire her again.

**Boom. Pov switch!**

**Haru's pov**

"This is SO funny!" I grinned. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hana looking grumpy. I frowned. What's her problem? "I know, right?" I jumped, just to realize it was just Aisha47. How did she- "I'm a mage too." She said a matter-of-factly. "LET'S GOOOO!" So we did. Wow, this feels like killing Ent at lvl 60. Huh. So only me, Hana , hara and Aisha47 have their weapons? I stifled a giggle as Eve thwacked a Tree Knight with a lunchbox. This will take hours….

**After a few hours…**

Yep, it took hours. I looked at the Elgang and wrote down what they were using.

_Lunch Time Weapons~_

*Elsword - A ice block.

*Aisha – A lollipop. Wow.

*Rena – Bow=basket. She put a hole in it…. Arrows=Buttered toast.

*Raven- a banana.

*Eve – 2 lunchboxes

*Chung – Has adjusted to squash monsters to death by covering them with picnic cloth and sitting on them -_-

Wow.

**My glorious(not) Pov!**

Just to make everything shorter…. Bam.

WE'RE HOME! One slight problem: The elgirls and Chung followed us. "Hey Chung," I said cheerfully, "I thought you didn't like being here?" "I didn't," Grumbled Chung, "Rena dragged me." I stared at Rena. "Yes, I did." "Off to the guest room then. Eve, here's a laptop. Aisha, here's a book on dark recipes and stuff. Rena, here's a book called Arrow Tricks. Chung, here's this book called How To Fix A Destroyei. Now don't annoy me." I replied. Chung fell for my trick. It said Destroyei, another type of cannon, not Destroyer. Those super weird days…

**Me: Pokemon battle time!**

**Aisha: What?**

**Me: Too late!**

**POKEMON BATTLE!**

**A random person**** chooses….Aisha47 and Haru!**

**2****nd**** random person**** chooses…Hana and hara!**

**Aisha47 used Thwack!**

**Hana used Slap!**

**Haru used Tea Spill!**

**Hara used Spear-everything-in-sight-including-herself! **

**Aisha47 used Horrified Glance!**

**Hana checks outfits and misses turns!**

**Haru used Ophelia's Strangling!**

**Hara used Insane Laugh! Miss!**

**Aisha47 used Annoying Look!Miss!**

**Hana used Angry look!**

**Aisha47 is scared! She misses a turn!**

**Haru used Ophelia! Help!**

**Aisha47 is now calmer! She gains back her turn!**

**Hara used Little sis rage!Misses!**

**Aisha47 used Spinning-staff-smack!**

**Hana is dazed!**

**Hana uses Laser! Hana is dazed! She hits hara instead!**

**Hara used Queen's throne!**

**Aisha47 used Your-outfit-is-on-fire(not)!**

**Hara runs around, believing she is on fire! **

**Hana used Big Sis Rage!Miss!**

**Haru used Genoside Ripper! Disastoros results! **

**Hana goes to a nurse! Miss a turn!**

**Aisha47 used I'm-way-better-than-yo-u glance!**

**Hours later, Current status.**

**Me:calmly spnning around and thwacking Hana**

**Haru:Sipping tea and "accidently" spills some on Hana every few minutes**

**Hana:Trying to clean outfit and dodge me at the same time**

**Hara:Pretending to be dead**

**AND AISHA47 AND HARUEVE WINS!**

**Second class power!**

**Me:Thank you! I owe Hana for telling me to change the weird summary!(/._.)/**


	4. Whoa, I got Elgirls to China!

**Me: NOOO LOOK CHUNG SAW THROUGH MY TRICK! RUUUN!**

**Chung: YOU MADE ME BREAK MY CANNON!**

**Me: SO? WHO CARES?**

**Chung: I C-**

**Me: EXCEPT YOU! LEMME JUST START!**

**Classes**

**Me: EM**

**Haru: CEM**

**Hana: CEL**

**Hara: CEX**

**Kutie: SR+**

**Aisha: VP**

**Rena: WS**

**Eve: CBS**

**My pov**

We all stared greedily at the bottle, thinking of mischievous dares. "Aw, just gimme!" Kutie made a grab for the bottle, but I snatched it. "Burn!" I commanded. Haru tried to take it, but...she burned her hand! I cackled. "WHO ELSE DARES TO TOUCH THE BOTTLE OF DOOOM?!" No one answered. "WHICH UNFORTUNATE SOUL WILL SUFFER THE CURSE OF EMBARRISSING DARES?" I spun the bottle. "The unfortunate soul is… Eve!" I announced. "Dare." "SWITCH CLOTHES WITH AISHA!" I quickly conjured up perfect duplicates of their outfits. "GO!"

**1 minute later**

Eve stepped out of the changing room, looking poker faced, as usual. Aisha made a face as she teleported out of another. "I've already done it in Haru's story!" Aisha complained. "Deal with it!" Rena replied, winking at Hana. I read Hana's mind.

(Hana's thoughts:_** Random writing-NOT**_)

_**Oh, stop imitating Night, Wind! **_Oh yeah. That three sisters or something story. "Add more chapters to the story, Hana." Hana nodded. "Eve!" I yelled. "Hurry!"

**1 day later**

"Whoa." I stared at everyone else, who all had cobwebs except for Hana, Haru, Hara and Kutie. Grinning, I grabbed my staff and shooted cyclones out of it. Soon the Elgang were gone. I poked Hara. "Wake up or you'll be taking a little trip." She did. Take a trip, I mean.

After retrieving Elgang and Hara from…Are you ready? …China. Yep. China. My cyclones are pretty strong, but only because I'm a 2nd class.

**Me: Ooh, Karaoke tomorrow!**


	5. KARAOKE TIME!

**My pov**

"KARAOKE TIME~!" Haru yelled. "Not malfunctioning, are you?" I looked at hr wires. "It's not till 2:15." The time was 2:00. "But we do need to think what song we're DEFNITLEY going to do." I added quickly. I sat on the couch, grabbed a book and started reading. I'd finished choosing after all.

**2:15**

"I bags the microphone!" I yelled. Aisha made a grab for it, but I shoved it behind me. Then, I cast a spell on it. "Freeze!" The handle froze. Twirling my staff, I downloaded my song as quick as a wink. I waited as the drums did the super long intro. "_Ever on and on, I continue circling…_" I sang. When I finished, I flipped up the microphone, unfreezed it, and watched as it landed in Haru's hands. Her drones pushed a button, and she launched into song. "_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear! Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear. I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear, Oh I'm a moving, grooving, Jamming, Singing Gummy Bear! Oh yeah!_" I raised my eyebrows. Hana deadpanned. Hara sat there with her head cocked. Haru's drones glided up and caught the microphone. Gliding upwards, they dropped it. Hana stood up as she had caught it. "_Sekai de ichi-ban ohime sama, sou iu atsukai kokoro-ete !Yo ne?_"

After everyone had sung at least once, I decided to spar with Aisha. "You may be powerful, but I am quick!" I shouted, dodging everything that Aisha shot at me. "Should I use a new skill?" I suddenly remembered a new skill that I tried. A heartbeat later, I yelled, "Too late! Blizzard Wave!" Eh. It went wrong. The sea blew over my house and washed the Elgang to… err… We'll see later, I guess… Me, Hana, Hara Haru, Kutie and Camira looked at each other. "Oops." I said. We found the Elgang at…err… Arctic. All water connects, after all. "OPEN THE PORTAL!" I yelled. "PARTY OVER-TILL NEXT FANFIC!" I opened Elsword and pushed the Elgang in.


	6. Review your dare ideas!

**Me: A request from Haru. And yes, it WAS revenge. And Hana says you're a derp.**

**Haru's pov**

A fanfare sounded from the palace. Actually, Hana's and Aisha47's house. The living room, to be exact. The fanfare was me, trumpeting seriously loud. We were fooling around with these random instruments Aisha47 conjured up._ Da-da-da-da, da-da-da-dada-da!_ I stopped suddenly, putting my ear to the wall. "We're back! She said next book but she was WRONG!" Was that Aisha?

"Haru!" Hana stopped her recorder to stare at me. Aisha47 simply continued to tune her guitar. "A voice?" She asked. She skipped to the room connected to the wall – her bedroom and computer room, closely followed by Hana. She flung open the door.

**My pov**

"WE ARE BACK! AND YOU WERE WRONG!" Aisha screeched. "Eh. That's where you're wrong. I knew all along. NOW, MUSIC TIME!" I dragged them to the living room. Haru grabbed a flute for Aisha, a piano for Chung, a pair of cymbals for Eve, a harp for Rena and a shaker for Elsword and Raven. "Sorry!" Haru yelled. "We're out of sword like things!" Like the derp she is, she made us do I'm a Gummy Bear. Endless songs later… "AH!" I flopped onto the couch. I predicted next Truth or Dare Hara would choose Dare.

**This is pretty short, because I'd like to tell you that I have accepted the idea of a certain fanfiction user called xXCode AngelXx . Please review ideas for a dare for a Code Exotic!**


	7. Haru! Do this! Do that!

**Me: I wasn't getting many reviews, so Hara will appear next chapter.**

**My pov**

I brushed my hair out of the way, mischievous dares popping up in my mind. I grinned as I remembered how Hana had shaken her finger at me saying I should be a Void Princess. But no. I like Elemental Master better. I thought of a really funny dare for Haru. I smiled as I set the chairs.

**TRUTH OR DARE!**

I stared at the banner hooked to the ceiling. "What…" I trailed off, staring at the "Oberon, Ophelia & Me" tape. It was a tape decorated with Oberon s, Ophelia s and random Code Empresses. It was only owned by one person. I took a deep breath and yelled. "HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" "Huh?" She looked up from her laptop. "Oh. Truth or dare." I stopped her. "Like base Aisha's quote: You shall not pass! Excluding the "Tee hee" bit, of course." I somehow grabbed the bottle again. I used wish magic to make sure it at least landed near Haru. _Bing!_ There was a click as the bottle hit a random cymbal. "Haru! Truth or Dare?" I asked. "Dare." She laughed. "As usual." "I dare you to do what ever I say for an hour!" I conjured up a mud pie. Made out of real mud. "Eat this!" I commanded. What you wouldn't probably believe was that she did. I began to enjoy it. I whispered to her. "Say something derpy…" She grinned and said, "Look! The sun is raining!"

I got another idea. "Haru! Play the trumpet for no actual reason!" She pulled out a random trumpet and played a random tune. "Hour's up!" yelled Aisha. I sighed and gave the bottle to Haru. She spun it and it pointed to Hara. "Finally!" She yelled. "Dare!" "No, tomorrow." I said, tugging the bottle. We had a tug of war until Rena and Hana broke in. "Blah blah blah blah blah ******! Blah blah because blah blah blah blah so you should blah blah blah!" "Blah blah blah little sisters shouldn't blah blah blah blah blah blah really blah blah blah!" I conjured some earmuffs and put them on. Hara's drones made some headphones. "_? Blah blah **** blah blah ?_" That's better. I went to my bedroom and put the pictures I took into my photo album. When I get facebook…


End file.
